It is becoming more common to replace a missing tooth with a prosthetic tooth that is placed upon and attached to a dental implant. Dental implants are often comprised of metal and metal alloys, including titanium (Ti) and titanium alloys. The dental implant serves as an artificial root that integrates with the bone tissue of the mouth below the gingiva.
For the dental implant to function successfully, sufficient osseointegration is required. In other words, a direct chemical bond between the implant and the bone must be formed and retained. Osseointegration materials may be incorporated onto the surface of the implant to help enhance the osseointegration process. Non-limiting examples of osseointegration materials include calcium phosphate ceramic materials such as hydroxyapatite, which is particularly chemically stable and osseoconductive.
To provide sufficient long-term behavior of an implant having an osseointegration compound on the surface, there must be a sufficient bond strength between the implant and the compound. Moreover, the compound is desirably sufficiently biostable such that the rate of dissolution of the compound is low.
The present invention is directed to an improved implant having salt residual deposits deposited on the implant surface for increasing the rate and extent of osseointegration and methods of forming the same.